


Hot Passionate Night:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Big Fucking Mess: [2]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Desire, Dirty Talk, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kissing, Licking, Lingerie, Love Bites, Lust, Making Love, Making Out, Marking, Negligee, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, On the Run, Oral Sex, Passion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy, Spanking, Stripping, Vacation, Wall Sex, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: *Summary: After a grueling mission, The Team went to find a hotel, so they can rest, Face & Hannibal couldn't keep their hands off of each other, They had a hot, & passionate night, Did it & they succeed?, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one & Enjoy!!!!*





	

*Summary: After a grueling mission, The Team went to find a hotel, so they can rest, Face & Hannibal couldn't keep their hands off of each other, They had a hot, & passionate night, Did it & they succeed?, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one & Enjoy!!!!*

 

After a long & grueling mission, The A-Team were heading towards a fancy resort hotel, that Lieutenant Temperance "Face/Facewoman" Peck's friend owns, He told them that anytime, they need to get away, Just come & visit. So, They took him up on his offer, & they were on their way to Maine, cause they need to get away from the Military Police, & Decker, & plus it was a perfect vacation spot for them to relax, & not think about work & missions for awhile.

 

 **"I swear to God, I am gonna kill the bastard, who invented high heels, Also, This mission was suppose to be an easy one, Easy one, My ass, We could've gotten killed or worse"** , Temperance was thinking & fuming to herself, & she turned to her love ones, friends, & teammates, "I am sorry, Everyone, Next time, I will torture Marco, Before we accept another mission from ever again", Captain H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock said with a smile, "It's okay, Facey, At least, We made it out of there", Sgt. Bosco "B.A." Baracus said with a sharp nod, "Yeah, But, Let's forget about that, Okay ?", Everyone agreed to that, Their Leader, Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith said, as he chumped on a cigar, "What's the score, Face ?", Face checked the total for the job, that they just pulled off.

 

"We pulled off $85,0000, & $25,0000 bonus, Meaning, We will be okay til the end of the month, Cause we are being caught up on our bills", she said with a satisfied smile, & everyone loves it, when she is happy, & secured, when it comes to dealing with their finances, "Good, I say we enjoy this R&R, Cause it will be awhile for us to do anything else", The Silver-Haired Man replied, as he puts out his cigar. Murdock said, "Is there any farms nearby, Face ?, I want to feed the animals," The Pilot said excitingly, The Beautiful Blond said with a smile, "Yeah, My Friend, who owns the hotel owns a farm nearby, "He said, & I quote, "You can work, & play with the animals, As long as you are quiet in the mornings", He pay you a fair wage", Murdock was now excited, she turned to B.A., "B.A., The Hotel has a gym, If you are quiet, Also, Big & Luxurious Beds, Nothing too good for you," She kisses his cheek, & he had a smile on her face, Hannibal smiled bigger, as they made their way there.

 

When they got there, Everything was all set, & they got to their rooms, which was across from each other, They shared hugs, & their "goodnights". They all went their separate ways, As soon as they got in, Face shut the door, Hannibal turned her around, & had her against the wall, They were roughly making out all over in the room, He kissed, & licked her mounds of her breasts, & as he went to the tied end of her shirt, to get her topless, Temperance said with a sly smile & seductively, "Slow your roll, **_Stud_** ," & she planned the next move.

 

She had him against the wall with a flip, & she crushed herself against him, They were making out & kissing passionately. The Busty Beauty decided to play a little dirty. She rubbed her knee against his erection, which he moaned out pleasurably, as a response to the stimulation, All of sudden, She used her strength, & tossed him on the bed, & attacked him sexually, & with lust, & desire. "God, You are so incredibly sexy, & delicious looking", as she was attacking his neck with vigor, & passion. With an animalistic growl, she ripped his shirt open, exposing his bare chest to her hungry eyes. She was ready to go to work on him, making him putty in his hands, & that he would be hers forever.

 

She bit, & tugged on a nipple, & the A-Team Leader muttered out, "Shit", & lets his eyes roll in the back of his head, & she worked him over, til he was withering around, & moaned out in pleasure, from what Face is doing to him. The Beautiful Woman said seductively whispering, "I got a surprise for you, **_Sexy_** , I will be back soon", & went into the bathroom with a bag, so she can change, & surprise her lover, In the meantime, Hannibal was flushed, panting, & crazed with heated passion, as he waits for his beloved Face to return to him.

 

When she came out, The A-Team Leader could barely breathe at the sight of her, as she was making her way towards him on the bed, & she rubs herself against him, making sure that the soft material is touching him. "Ohhhh, Fuck, That feels good". He was enjoying what she was doing to him, & dry humping him, the way she does it, makes any man go insane with lust. She pulled his jeans down, & off. The Vixen had an evil smirk on her face, as she went for his boxer briefs, but he stopped her with a blush on his face, & she said cooing seductively, as a response to it.

 

"No Dice, **_Stud_** , Those are coming off, Mmmm, You look better naked", she said, & she practically rips them off of his body, & she fucks him with the nightie on, that leaves nothing to the imagination, Hannibal was giving, as well as he was getting. They were making each other go over the edge, & then he decided to have some fun of his own, He tore down the top of her nightie, & went to town on her breasts, as he was fucking her, matching her rhythm for rhythm. Sweat was pouring from them exerting themselves, & the heat of the room, They were not letting up on the other, til one of them is over the edge, & gonna be spent.

 

It was unbearable & pleasurable at the same time, The Couple were just going with the flow, as they were moving against each other, & satisfying the other, making sure that their sexual thirst was quenched, & everything else was great for them. Face definitely had no complaints so far, as she started this relationship with her boss, & neither did Hannibal. In a commanding, & pushy tone, the beautiful, & busty creature exclaimed, "Move, John, If you stop again, So help me, I will shoot you, & cut your balls off !", & the A-Team Leader did, as he was told without any further hesitation, or questioned his second-in-command.

 

They were moving & grinding against each other, denying the other of their release, & as a result of it, They had hard orgasms, between them, & multiple orgasms together, & individually too. They shouted it up to the sky, & they had to compose themselves, as they were enjoying their bliss, & they knew that no words were not need in this case. They looked at each other with love in their eyes, & finally, when they were able to speak. Face was first to say this, as she had a smile on her face, as she snuggled up against him, enjoying the bliss that overtook them, & they were just relaxing for once.

 

"That was fantastic, Absolutely fucking fantastic", She declared, as she was licked & kissed a nipple, putting out of it's misery, The Silver-Haired Man agreed, & said, "God, It sure was, I mean I never felt anything like that before with anyone, You are gonna be the death of me, Woman, For sure !", he exclaimed happily. "But what a way to go, huh ?", "Oh, Hell yeah, Thank you for this night & for many future evenings to come", "Right back at ya, _**Colonel**_ ", she cooed seductively, & they shared a hot a kiss, & they went for round two, & Hannibal performed anal on her, licked & rimmed her, prepping her, so she would never feel any pain, & he gave her some swats on her ass, gently. As payback, Face gave him the best blowjob & handjob, while nibbling on his cock & balls, They orgasmed, & they held each other through it, & they fell into a peaceful slumber like that, dreaming of the rest of their future together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
